


The Frumious Cumberbatch

by Rae666



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Cumberbatch, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-28
Updated: 2011-04-28
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae666/pseuds/Rae666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Twas dismal, and the sirened cars<br/>Did wail and rumble in the street:<br/>All baffled were the inspectors,<br/>And the DI sighed deep.</p><p>Jabberwocky poem gets a Sherlockian makeover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Frumious Cumberbatch

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own neither Sherlock nor the Jabberwocky. I only own my crazy obsession for both.
> 
> I am a great lover of poetry. One of my favourites is the Jabberwocky by Lewis Carroll. I love the beat behind it and the nonsense words and well, it's just a fabulous poem! If you aren't familiar with the poem, I would recommend it - it's random and just pure brilliance..
> 
> And well... like I said, it's one of my fvaourites. And being one of my favourite poems, when I first heard the name Benedict Cumberbatch, my mind immediately thought 'frumious bandersnatch' because I'm weird like that. And because I'm also weird like that, my mind couldn't rest until I'd changed the wonderful Jabberwocky poem into something Sherlock related. So... this poem was born...

**The Frumious Cumberbatch**

'Twas dismal, and the sirened cars  
Did wail and rumble in the street:  
All baffled were the inspectors,  
And the DI sighed deep.

“Beware the brash Sherlock, Watson!  
The words that bite, the eyes that catch!  
Beware the deadly mind, and shun  
The frumious Cumberbatch!”

He took his trusty cane in hand:  
Long time the brazen Holmes he sought --  
So rested he by the London Bridge,  
And stood awhile in thought.

And as in uffish thought he stood,  
The fierce Sherlock, with eyes of flame,  
Came gliding through the London ‘hood,  
To take John on his way!

Left, right! Left, right! And through and through  
The bonded pair ran roof and road!  
He left the cane, and with no pain  
He’d found they were back home.

“And why’s thou with the freak Sherlock?  
You did not heed my warning, John!  
He’s not your friend, he’ll be your end!”  
She grumbled til they’d gone.

‘Twas dismal, and the sirened cars  
Did wail and rumble in the street:  
All baffled were the inspectors,  
And the DI sighed deep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this nonsense and insanity!


End file.
